


The great baby escapade

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Birth, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Run Away, is anything really?, prison break - Freeform, that baby is the only family Loki's got left
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: (Rating subject to change)Set after the first Avengers movie:Loki is in jail, and he is PREGNANT! He knows that he can not stay where he is, out of uncharacteristic fear for the baby's safety, and thus flees. Naturally, this starts a large-scale search to find Asgard's very,verydangerous escapee.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki. Needed. To. Get. Out. Of. This. Cell.

Two months had passed since he’d been put in it. _Two_. That also made it two months since the last time he'd slept with Thor. Oh Thor, sweet, stupid Thor who had come to him to denounce their brotherhood, but whom Loki had wound up seducing for the night… he had wanted Thor to feel _pain_, to hate himself just as much as Loki did himself after the encounter.

Well… Loki supposed that it was unfair for _him_ to call _Thor_ stupid, given his current predicament.

Given the fact that he was pregnant with Thor’s child.

It was never supposed to happen. He’d been meticulous about knowing when he could conceive growing up because, well, he’d never wanted to be a parent. He needed to be taken care of, not be the one taking care of someone else. Some might think his views selfish, but he viewed bringing a child into the world knowing you weren’t the right sort to be raising one as being even more selfish.

He supposed that the torture that he'd endured at the hands of Thanos had probably messed up his cycle, he’d heard that pain, stress, anger and some other factors could sometimes do that. His first giveaway _should_ have been that his cycle should’ve started whilst he was on earth, but he’d been rather absentminded when he was down there- in all honesty he couldn’t even remember much of it.

Sleipnir had, of course, been an accident, but he could not have been helped. It was transform into a mare or have his head cut off by Freyr in Holmgang. Sleipnir had, if anything, been a keen source of motivation for his goals, evidence that he was a lousy mother! The moment he’d given birth, he’d transformed back, utterly revolted by his mare-state and leaving poor Sleipnir motherless. Unwilling to transform back into a horse, he had handed the foal to said foal’s grandfather and had never looked back. Sleipnir had done more for him than he’d ever done for Sleipnir.

And now this? What of this baby? What of Thor’s child. He couldn’t give birth to it here, not on Asgard. This child would be a normal godling, that he knew because he was in his Aesir-form when Thor cast the seed that impregnated him. He didn’t want to think what would befall this normal, Aesir child at the hands of Odin Allfather… didn’t want to think about Thor’s reaction.

Thor, who had always wanted children, who had whispered words so sweetly detailing how when they were all grown up Thor was going to ‘plant plenty of babies’ in Loki during their couplings… Thor who couldn’t stand the sight of him.

And even if the baby wasn’t killed on the spot, what then? Its mother was a tyrant, that label would follow it everywhere. And even though he and Thor were not biologically related, he was certain that this child would qualify for Asgard’s ire as a ‘child of incest’. Plus, there was the fact that, if the Allfather declared him an heir to the throne, the child’s entire life would be hurdle after hurdle trying to please a man who could never and would never be pleased.

If Loki were a just man, he’d simply slit his wrists and be done with the whole thing, but he was not a good man else he wouldn’t be locked up in an Asgardian prison.

So instead, he decided, his only option was to escape.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t terribly difficult. Escaping, that was.

Loki simply waited until a new guard was on patrol, and then casted an illusion that made it appear that he had escaped. When the guard lowered the barrier to check how Loki had escaped, Loki ran. 

He ran and ran and ran, all the way until he reached the waterfall at the far end of the main forest and disappeared into it, arriving in Svartalfheim. He knew that he needed to get off of the planet quick. If Malekith discovered him… well…

But where would he run to? He couldn’t go to Asgard, for sure; Jotunheim was also off of the table, for whilst this child born would be more Jotun than Aesir (thank you foster-grandma Bestla) if he were discovered on Jotunheim they would kill him immediately, and if the child was born by then who could what would happen to him or her or them?

That left Midgard. Midgard, who hated him, but would also more-than-likely imprison him rather than kill him. Midgard where, after birth, he could simply deposit the child safely and continue to run.

Midgard it was.

.

When Thor received word of his brother’s escape, he was livid.

He had been maintaining order throughout the nine realms, helping out on earth from time to time- just being, well, himself, when his father had sent word to keep an eye out for his brother who had escaped.

Thor was going to kill him. Their past be damned, Thor was going to murder his brother when he next saw him.

He started his search on Asgard, for surely if Heimdall hadn’t opened the Bifrost to Loki then Loki would have no means of escaping?

For three weeks he personally combed each and every inch of Asgard. Nothing. Vanaheim was next- that took him four weeks. Then came Muspelheim, then Svartlefheim, then… then came Jotunheim, and Thor nearly kicked himself for not checking there sooner, but it was bereft of his brother too. His brother had been missing for nearly four months by this point, where on earth had the little devil disappeared to?

.

Loki had had to move home every two weeks, forever paranoid about somebody finding him.

He’d cloaked himself from Heimdall’s gaze. At first he was afraid that his Seidr wouldn’t be strong enough, given how much had simply ‘vanished’ (he had a sneaking suspicion that the baby was using it. A similar thing had happened when he had been pregnant with Sleipnir) during his pregnancy, but given that he hadn’t been found yet, his disguise was either working or Heimdall was turning a blind eye (unlikely. The Gate-Keeper had never liked him much).

He had been, predictably, unable to change shape, which had meant that he'd been unable to see a medical professional throughout his entire pregnancy. He’d had to wear disguises to avoid being noticed as well. As it turned out, a lot of people still remembered his Chitauri-invasion stint. Whoops.

He wore sunglasses wherever he went. His hair had grown a fair deal in prison, so he let it keep growing and tied it up in an attempt to appear more feminine. Not a difficult feat, since on earth maternity clothes were, well, female clothes. Perhaps the part that he loathed the most were the high-heels. Those truly were crafted by some medieval god with a penchant for inflicting pain and suffering upon others.

His assumed alias kept changing, but it was usually something to do with the last town he was in, with the surname Richards. For example, when he moved to Paris after New York, he’d gone by Yorkey Richards (that had earned quite some stares as well as a few double-takes, from the people unlucky enough to ask for his name). He was currently in Zurich, Switzerland. 

He’d decided upon Norway as the country of birth for the baby. He thought that it would be poetic to leave the child during his last visit to earth in the same place that his first visit to earth with his family- his adopted family- had taken place. He was thinking somewhere up north in the country, by the coast maybe.

But that was when it happened. And it was. Not. Good.


	3. Chapter 3

After four months of looking for Loki with no turnups, Odin decided to hold a war council. The council consisted of Odin, Frigga (the Allmother and Allfather always had to be present together at important meetings. It was the way of Asgard.), Tyr, Heimdall, Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstag, Thor, Freya, Freyr, Vili and Vé.

“Well, perhaps if Loki hasn’t caused any trouble in the past four months, then we can just forget about him until he does?” Vili suggested.

Everybody (aside from Frigga) laughed at the suggestion.

“Has anybody checked Hel?” Tyr asked.

“Nay. Not even he would go there,” Vé shuddered. “Besides, unless you know where to look, the only way in is to die, and he’s far to young to know where to look.”

“Well we’ve searched everywhere else,” Thor said, “I say we go to this…Hel then, if it’s the last place to look.”

“But it’s not,” Heimdall spoke up. “Nobody has yet checked earth.”

At this there was uproarious laughter from most of the room’s inhabitants.

“Why on earth would we? We would know if Loki had landed there, for he’d have tried to seize it already, and we’d be picking him up from my comrades,” Thor laughed.

“Perhaps he is amassing an army?”

“On earth? Loki thinks himself a~” Thor froze. “You have not seen him, have you?” Thor pressed.

“No, my prince. I have not seen him since he escaped his cell, and then too barely whilst he was in it. But even _earth_ is more likely than Hel.”

“Very well then, friend-Heimdall. We shall check Midgard.”

.

The accident, you ask?

Loki blamed all of it, _everything_, on those accursed high-heels. As he climbed the stairs to his apartment (he’d heard that mild to moderate exercise was good for the baby) he tripped and fell. The last thing that he remembered before passing out was a panicked man yelling in German for somebody to call an ambulance, and a distinct, wet feeling between his legs.

.

Thor thought that it was stupid to check Midgard, but _whatever_, he’d do it for Heimdall.

Seriously though, sometimes he wished that he’d gotten Heimdall as a brother instead of Loki~ scratch that, Heimdall _was_ his brother, not Loki!

It took him a week to canvas North America alongside the rest of the search party (all built of people whom Loki could not deceive). His father was back in Asgard, skimming through Europe via Hugin and Munin. Stark and the rest of the Avengers and Shield themselves were also helping in this search. Thor couldn’t wait to prove his best-friend wrong (he was petty that way).

.

Loki woke up that afternoon, hooked up to a bunch of machines. He was greeted by the sight of a rather handsome doctor.

The doctor explained that whilst some amniotic fluid had leaked out of him, his body was alright, the baby was fine, and _‘somehow’_ everything had rectified itself.

He then proceeded to ask Loki about his reproductive organs, to which Loki replied that he’d been born with both and that yes, both were fully-functional. The doctor then asked Loki some follow-up general-health questions before releasing him.

Smiling, Loki left, before returning to his apartment, shoving what little he had into his suitcase, pocketing it, and running to the nearest train station. That man had had a somewhat calculated look in his eyes. Someone would no doubt be coming for Loki very, _very_ soon, and Loki didn’t intend to be around when they did.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor was both furious and somewhat embarrassed. Embarrassed because Heimdall had been right, and yet he’d so arrogantly protested that Loki would never go to Midgard; Furious because, well, Loki!

According to one of Shield’s spies, Loki was masquerading as a pregnant woman by the name of Eva Richards. His hair was about mid-back length, but aside from the makeup he wore, he hadn’t really changed much. He was also, apparently, in Europe.

Thor and his uncles went to Zurich to look in the last place that Loki had been seen- the hospital.

After searching there alongside hospital security for two hours, it was apparent that Loki had left. They scoured the city and by the end of the day had surmised that Loki was no longer within it.

Cursing, Thor went to the bus-station while his uncle, Vili, went to the train station and his other uncle, Vé, went to the airport. They checked their respective place’s security feed.

Vili was the one to find him. “He’s on a train out of the country. It’s heading to Germany.”

.

Once he arrived in Munich, Loki stole a taxi from a taxi driver, changed the license plate and make of the car using his limited magic, and drove as far as Dusseldorf. He figured that if anybody should look at the security footage in the train station back in Munich, they would see his copy return back into view and board a train headed to the Netherlands. Ingenious, really.

Since the fall, he’d felt the baby drop just the slightest. That doctor-be-damned, he probably thought that Loki was simply faking the pregnancy. 

Once in Dusseldorf, he hitchhiked to the north of Denmark (the first trucker had been very handsy with Loki, but (and he blamed the hormones for this) Loki loved the attention, especially with his swelling breasts being relieved a little).

At long last, he had made it to a port, the Port of Skagen. There, he used his seidr to befuddle the guards, and stowed away upon a vessel.

.

Amsterdam turned up nothing. Thor cursed, they’d been had.

It was, by this point, five months since Loki had escaped. If Heimdall was right, and Loki was amassing an army on earth… Thor didn’t want to think about that.

They went back to Germany to follow the first Loki that they had seen. His father had had Hugin and Munin circle the country. They were back two days later. Nothing. Either Loki had managed to shroud himself with magic most Asgardians didn’t dare possess, or Loki had left the country. Again.

.

Seven months. He was seven months pregnant.

He hiked through Norway. He couldn’t risk being caught, not here. This country was where he was having the baby, of that he was adamant, and he would not be forced to leave it simply because he had made the mistake of taking public transport or walking where there were cameras.

The walk to Alta from Kristiansand would be a long one, that he knew. But it would also, most definitely, be worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

It took him half a month to reach Alta. He was lucky that he was a god, if he had been Midgardian it probably would’ve taken him twice as long as that.

Ahh, Alta, with its hills and snow. The first place he’d ever visited on Midgard, now to be his last. He pressed a hand to his belly. This was where he would be leaving the child.

Loki felt nothing about this. He knew that most mothers would be devastated at the thought of having to leave behind their infant, but not him. He had never wanted this child, _never_. This was… this was for the best.

He found a nice area in the mountains and used his seidr to craft a mountain-side house there. Ah, so nice and aesthetically pleasing! He took off his boots and, for the first time in _weeks_, laid down on a bed, the roaring fire from the fireplace (damn, he was _good_) providing a relaxing atmosphere that sent him to sleep.

.

His father had been the first to suggest Norway.

“See how he is going north,” Odin had pointed out.

“But why, father?”

“That I do not know,” Odin conceded. “Perhaps he is feeling trapped and has returned to Norway out of Nostalgia? It _was_ the first place we ever took you two.”

Thor remembered it, remembered it fondly despite how hard he tried not to. Back when Loki still had good left in him.

“Then we shall go there,” Thor nodded.

.

Loki blamed his sudden, final comfort.

Swearing, he staggered up. He would have to do this on his own, just like with Sleipnir. At least he had experience this time, for the previous time had been a _nightmare_.

In total, the labor lasted nineteen hours. Nineteen hours of pure, unadulterated, heart-wrenching pain.

Loki brought the baby to him. It had his pale skin, rather than the blue that he’d been expecting. It seems that he’d inherited Loki’s shapeshifting abilities. Blonde hair, just like his father (stupid god genetics). Loki spanked his bottom and, in hearing the baby begin to scream, **_he_** finally started to cry. He didn’t want to leave the baby.

Panting, in a mess of his bodily fluids, Loki cradled the boy to his arms, before using magic to scour everything. He gave himself an hour in which to lie down to regain himself, and in that hour, that godsawful hour, he made what was probably the most selfish decision he’d ever made in his entire life after breaking down and sobbing all over the poor newborn, the hungry, _hungry_ little baby latching onto one of his nipples.

It was blissful, and Loki could almost imagine a life with just him and the baby in the cottage.

He got up to put the baby down to prepare himself something to eat. That was when he saw it, the raven. But not just any raven, oh no. He was all-too familiar with this one _and_ his brother. _Hugin_.

Loki ran to grab his son, thinking of how he must have accidentally let his camouflage slip whilst delivering Módi (he liked that name for the baby… knew that Thor had planned on using it for his son. Thor had adored the name, and it only seemed fitting to use it given how much Módi looked like his father). Just as Loki placed his hands on his son, the bifrost opened.

Oh no. Nonono. He had no disillusions about going to Asgard, he knew that his son would be wrenched from him upon landing in Heimdall’s dome. Reaching into his pocket, he did the only sensible thing one could do, and shoved it into the rainbow-bridge, puncturing a hole into it that sucked him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with this story is that I wrote ten chapters of it, and then decided that I didn't like somethings, and am now unable to post everything :(
> 
> Oh well, there'll be delays on future chapters, but I'll try to get them out before I go back to school (because I won't be able to post for four months).


End file.
